When the flower blooms
by SaraDreamer
Summary: A veces un pequeño capullo tarda más de lo debido en florecer. Pero cuando lo consigue no puede sino ser admirado. Ella era una flor que siempre admiró la belleza de otra flor que ahora parecía marchitarse. Pero ella nunca dejaría que eso ocurriera. Porque dos flores lucen más que una.


Bueno aquí está Santa Sara dispuesta ha abrir su carpeta de regalos. Espero de verdad que a mi amiga secreta le guste porque personalmente creo que es una petición muy bonita, la amistad entre Ino y Sakura es una relación que me gusta bastante y que creo que es muy real. Cualquiera ha vivido una amistad como la suya, un poco competitiva, que se rompió en algún momento pero volvió a ser fuerte... en definitiva una amistad y un lazo muy reales.

**Yakumo. snake** espero cumplir tus expectativas y que te guste ¡Feliz Navidad!

**Pedido:** Un fic centrado en la amistad de Ino y Sakura. Preferiblemente que esté entre la comedia y el drama. Puede ser AU o no, eso me da igual.

_ Aviso: Este fic participa en el "Amigo Secreto" del Foro Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._

_Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto._

* * *

><p><strong>When the flower blooms<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Las calles de Konoha bullían de una forma que si en algún momento del pasado había ocurrido algo parecido, definitivamente ya no se recordaba. Porque hacía mucho tiempo que las calles no se sentían tan vivas, hacía demasiado tiempo que la vida no se respiraba en la brisa que acariciaba entre las casas, hacía demasiadas jornadas que las risas no eran la acústica del lugar. Konoha parecía recién despertada de un largo letargo y sus calles era la evidencia más clara, por supuesto no era para menos. La guerra había acabado escasos días atrás y la mera idea de vivir en un tiempo pacifico y en consonancia con las demás villas no era más que música para los oídos de cualquiera, no para los ninjas simplemente sino para los aldeanos que ansiaban una paz en la cual poder disfrutar de su villa y sus gentes.

Sí, Konoha estaba viva, tras la gran cuarta guerra ninja la vida había entrado en esa villa cual brisa de aire por una ventana recién abierta; mas una brisa considerablemente agridulce en el fondo. La vida que ahora se respiraba era consecuencia de muchas vidas que habían dejado de respirar y encarar al futuro, la paz ahora conseguida se sustentaba en valiosos sacrificios que nadie olvidaría fácilmente. Pero todos los habitantes pese a llorar aun a sus seres queridos fallecidos en combate no podían sino sonreír con orgullo al saber que sus familiares y amigos que no volverían a despertar era causantes de esa paz presente; y que por ello estarían orgullosos de que los que si seguían en este mundo la disfrutaran.

Las calles de Konoha era un mar de colores y de movimiento, de hecho había tanto bullicio y agitación que a veces podías jurar que no eran las personas solas las que se movían sino que el suelo se agitaba con ellas. Claro que no todos disfrutaban de esa villa llena ahora de una vida ansiada. No, muchos estaban tan atareados que probablemente ni podían echar un vistazo por la ventana y contagiarse de ese positivismo y esas ganas de vivir que eran ahora el alma y esencia de Konoha.

Una de esas desdichadas personas que no podían gozar de la novedosa y deseada paz era Sakura. Metida en una de las múltiples habitaciones del hospital, con un pañuelo en el pelo y unas gotas de sudor cayendo por su frente, Sakura se hallaba curando a múltiples heridos. Daba gracias a Kamisama que tuviera una gran cantidad de chakra gracias al sello enseñado por su maestra, sino no podría seguir con ese ritmo. La guerra no solo había dejado bajas sino muchos heridos, heridos que tenían heridas internas problemáticas y que solo habían empeorado al forzarse a seguir en el campo de batalla. Pero pese a todo Sakura estaba feliz, quizás con un añadido de cansancio, agobio y ansiedad; pero feliz al fin y al cabo. Trabajaba rápido y sin dobleces, llegaba a la cama indicada cogía el informe y leía acerca de la condición del paciente, le sonreía y se ponía manos a la obra. Uno tras otros, sin pausa, sin descanso, soltando pequeños suspiros de vez en cuando y contando las horas para que acabara su turno.

Nadie podía culparla por querer acabar, estaba feliz de que la guerra hubiera acabado y por supuesto de poder ayudar pero el cansancio se le acumulaba en el cuerpo y su cama se hacía tan atractiva en su mente. También el respirar aire fresco y no con olor a medicamentos, incluso ansiaba por un buen tazón de ramen en Ichiraku en compañía de Naruto y Sai. Kakashi no entraba en el recuento pues estaba de un lado a otro en compañía de Tsunade debido a su reciente nombramiento como Hokage. Quien lo hubiera dicho, su maestro siendo Hokage. Naruto se sorprendió y expresó su envidia y admiración a su maestro, Sai simplemente sonrió con una sonrisa que al fin nacía del corazón y Sasuke asintió en silencio. A todos les tomo por sorpresa pero todos se alegraron por él, aunque eso implicara que el tiempo que les pudiera dedicar se redujera considerablemente.

La muchacha estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que se sobresaltó de sobremanera cuando unas manos apretaron sus hombros y un cuerpo se pegó a su espalda.

—Frentona, la coleta alta te queda fatal con ese corte de pelo.

—¡Ino! —el grito de Sakura sobresaltó hasta al paciente que atendía que casi volvió a temer por su vida, el mal genio de Sakura era conocido en toda la villa.

Tras eso se giró para ver a su amiga rubia la cual sonreía con los brazos en jarra y sus manos descansando en sus caderas. Sakura la miró un poco dudosa, desde que había acabado la guerra no la había visto más que en el entierro de los caídos en combate, y entre ellos estaba su padre, Inoichi Yamanaka. Su amiga parecía fuerte a vista de cualquiera pero era muy sensible bajo esa apariencia, devastada era poco para definir como debía estar sin embargo ahí estaba. Sonriendo con una sonrisa a la cual le faltaba algo y con maquillaje que ocultara probablemente su rostro pálido y en especial sus ojos y bolsas bajo estos, producto de las lágrimas. Sakura sintió un nudo en el estomago.

—¿Qué haces…? —pero se vio interrumpida por su amiga.

—Vengo a rescatarte de esta cárcel —asomó su cuerpo a la camilla para mirar al enfermo—, te la robo pero en seguida la cubren. —Tras eso le guiñó al chico de la camilla haciendo que se sonrojara y se aferró del brazo de la chica del pelo rosa mientras tiraba de ella.

—¡Espera, Ino! ¿A dónde me llevas? No puedo irme tengo pacientes y…

—A ver si usas las orejas frente de marquesina. Te he conseguido un reemplazo, si estás agotada no vas a conseguir gran cosa además todos debemos descansar psicológicamente para rendir.

Mientras Ino se explicaba Sakura dejó de forcejear pero aun así no se libró del agarre de la rubia, algo le decía que ese agarre no era simplemente una forma de sacarla de allí. Ese tacto y fuerza exagerada sobre su brazo no hacía más que indicarle que ese agarre era necesario para Ino. Como contacto, como soporte.

—Eso es algo que solo tú puedes conseguir, hace un rato nadie estaba libre todo el personal médico estaba ocupado, ¿a quién has seducido?

Ino paró abruptamente mientras se giraba a encarar a la otra chica con el ceño fruncido y aparentemente molesta.

—¡Oye! ¿Por quién me tomas? Hay muchas formas de convencer a la gente… —En ese momento pareció ver el agarre que tenía sobre su amiga y la soltó—. En serio, no te preocupes no te meterás en ningún lio, ser alumnas de la Hokage tiene sus ventajas.

—La ex-Hokage dirás…

Una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Ino.

—Cierto. Aunque ahora también eres la alumna del actual Hokage.

Finalmente ambas siguieron avanzando por los pasillos mientras Sakura se quitaba el pañuelo del pelo y también la coleta para dejarlo libre, todo eso sin dejar de dar algunas indicaciones a compañeros del hospital que le preguntaban acerca de diversas dudas.

Una vez salieron del hospital Sakura inspiró profundamente intentando empaparse de esa brisa y ese aire puro y natural. No sabía cuánto duraría la salvación de Ino y tenía que aprovechar antes de volver a verse curando todo tipo de heridas. Miró a su amiga que miraba a unos niños jugar a pillarse los unos a los otros mientras el padre, probablemente de uno de ellos, les advertía de que fueran cuidadosos.

—Ino, ¿estás…?

—¡Vamos a comer algo Sakura!

Y si la chica de ojos jade no hubiera conocido lo suficiente a esa chica que se hallaba ante ella con un cuerpo magnifico, un porte envidiable y una sonrisa amplia en la cara, probablemente hubiera pensado que no la había escuchado debido al mencionado bullicio de las calles, pero no era así. Desgraciadamente, ella conocía bien a esa chica como para saber que esa portentosa y envidiosa figura amenazaba con romperse y que esa sonrisa estaba tan o más vacía que el brillo de sus ojos. Años de amistad y de peleas como para conocer, saber, entender y callar. No era el momento, quizás estando solas, quizás abrazándola contra ella sin que pudiera más que admitir y aceptar. Quizás nunca debido al orgullo.

—Claro, me apetece ir al Ichiraku —Pasó frente a los ojos de la rubia tapándole el campo de visión—. Aunque no tengo problema en ir a otro sitio.

Ino cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos mientras una sonrisa picaresca aparecía en su rostro.

—Quien te ha visto y quién te ve, siempre te quejabas de tener que comer siempre en ese local por Naruto y ahora aun sin él quieres ir a ese sitio. Será verdad eso de que todo lo malo se pega.

Tras eso giró sobre sus talones y se tomó rumbo hacia el local o al menos eso pensaba Sakura porque si era así había elegido el camino más largo.

—Bueno son tantas veces en ese lugar que al final te acostumbras y te sale solo el querer volver. Además tengo buenos recuerdos ahí.

Una sonrisa melancólica adornó el rostro de Sakura mientras unos orbes azules la miraban.

—Ha dicho que volverá no le des más vueltas. Preocúpate de Naruto que está insoportablemente ruidoso.

Sakura parpadeó sorprendida para luego ser invadida por la culpa y quiso golpearse contra la pared más próxima. Se suponía que era ella la que debía servir de sustento y apoyo a su amiga y sin embargo era al contrario. Era cierto que le inquietaba la marcha de Sasuke, sabía que ya no debía preocuparse por sus actos que no volvería ha hacer algo incorrecto, pero temía que no volviera.

—Bueno está sin brazo cualquiera estaría inquieto o mal, cuando Tsunade acabe el brazo con células Senju se tranquilizará.

—Sí, eso espero. ¿Estará en el Ichiraku?

Sakura no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Dónde sino?

Con la seguridad de que Naruto estaría ahí tomaron rumbo hacia el establecimiento aunque efectivamente por un camino más largo que daba un gran rodeo. Hablaron de asuntos triviales, bueno todo lo trivial que puede ser cualquier conversación post guerra sin realmente tocar ningún tema demasiado importante. Al final llegaron a Ichiraku ramen y efectivamente el héroe de Gran Cuarta Guerra ninja estaba ahí y no solo. No, estaba con su compañero de equipo Sai y con el mejor estratega que ahora tenía el mundo ninja; Shikamaru Nara. Y estaría bien que tres amigos como eran Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru estuvieran almorzando juntos pero no era exactamente así de simple.

Un Naruto que giraba su cabeza bruscamente mientras pataleaba, se quejaba a gritos mientras que el pobre Shikamaru parecía perder la paciencia y no era para menos, puesto que ninguno quería estar en esa situación. Porque definitivamente Shikamaru tenía mil cosas mejores que hacer —o mejor nada que hacer más que dormir— mejor que estar dándole de comer a Naruto. Era una desgracia absoluta para el Nara aun más que para el Uzumaki aunque éste no pensara igual.

—No quiero que me des tú de comer, Shikamaru. Quiero que sea Sakura-chan —De nuevo Naruto se movió impidiendo que Shikamaru le acercara los fideos que sostenía en los palillos a la boca.

—¿Y acaso crees que yo quiero? Esto es muy problemático pero son órdenes de Tsunade, no puedes comer solo.

En un descuido del rubio, el chico de la coleta consiguió introducir los fideos en su boca y este se vio resignado a tragar. Pero luego volvió a la carga.

—Pues que sea Sakura-chan la que me alimente ttebayo.

—Es medico está ocupada ¿no lo entiendes?

—Si quieres puedo hacerlo yo.

Entonces ambas chicas fijaron su vista en Sai que ahora sonreía —sinceramente— a Naruto con su propuesta mientras que éste ponía aun peor cara.

—Ver para creer… —comentó Ino.

—Desde luego menuda escenita —Tras decir aquello Sakura se acercó y le dio un coscorrón a Naruto en la cabeza—. ¡Deja de montar escándalo!

—¡Ay! ¡Sakura-chan! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Has venido a darme de comer?

—De eso nada, hoy es mía y solo mía para algo la he rescatado del hospital usando mis métodos —Ino se había acercado también y ya estaba sentándose en un taburete al lado de Shikamaru y siendo seguida por su amiga.

—¿Qué métodos son esos?

Definitivamente Sai aun tenía mucho que aprender.

—Mejor no sepas Sai…

—¡Oye frentona! Que te he dicho que no he seducido a nadie simplemente soy persuasiva, no hay más.

Tras un «Ya claro» de Sakura pidieron su comida y comenzaron a comer escuchando las quejas y más quejas de Naruto, al final Shikamaru desistió y Sai acabó alimentando a su compañero, pero el chico sin expresiones parecía no conocer tampoco la sutileza y Naruto acabó morado más de una vez y al borde de la asfixia. Sí, había ganado una guerra y unos fideos iban a matarle, patético.

Al principio a ambas chicas les pareció una escena penosa en especial a la rubia que veía a Sai en una faceta que no había visto nunca. Sakura simplemente sentía vergüenza ajena del numerito formado por sus compañeros. Pero finalmente ambas chicas rieron viendo la escena que se desarrollaba ante ellas y sin poder evitar ser invadidas por una gran nostalgia. Ese momento era tan parecido a los momentos de paz y tranquilidad que anteriormente a la guerra habían disfrutado, ahora solo esperaban que siguieran multiplicándose y aumentando. De hecho solo podían desear que siempre fuera así, pues con apenas diecisiete años ya habían vivido más desgracias que muchos adultos y no podían más que desear al fin una paz y tranquilidad en la que vivir y ser felices.

Después de comer y comprobar que Naruto seguía con vida, mientras Sai no entendía aun el enfado de su amigo y Shikamaru parecía querer echarse a dormir ahí mismo; las chicas se fueron. Aun les quedaba tiempo para disfrutar juntas, y para hablar. Tarde o temprano tenían que hablar, que confesarse, que abrirse la una a la otra. En especial Ino porque si alguien había perdido en la guerra era Ino. Sakura de un modo u otro había recuperado al chico que quería y al equipo que siempre quiso reunir de nuevo. Pero Ino había perdido algo que nunca podría recuperar, un confidente, un apoyo, un héroe, un padre.

—¿A dónde vamos cerda?

La chica de ojos jade no puedo retener más la pregunta puesto que ese día se sentía completamente dirigida por Ino.

—Ya lo verás frente, ya lo verás.

En el camino al misterioso lugar donde iban se cruzaron con bastantes conocidos todos felices en mayor o menor medida, había algunos que pese a todo al igual que su amiga no podían ser felices al 100%. No cuando cargas una muerte a tus espaldas. Que Tenten, Rock Lee y Hinata tuvieran una sonrisa triste en el rostro no era algo que pudiera sorprender, la perdida de Neji les seguiría golpeando durante mucho tiempo. Que Chōji pusiera su enorme mano en el hombro de la rubia con una sonrisa triste pero que gritaba un «Animo», tampoco. Que el propio Shikamaru tuviera la mirada un poco perdida mientras intentaba dar de comer a Naruto, más de lo mismo.

Finalmente llegaron a un prado lleno de flores y los recuerdos de Sakura se activaron como la manivela de una cajita de música que empieza a girar haciendo que la música sonara. Música de recuerdos.

—Ino…

—¿Ya sabes dónde estamos verdad? A este prado nos traía la academia a coger flores para hacer ramilletes y practicar el arreglo floral, aquí fue donde cogiste unas flores muy insípidas.

Exacto. Ese lugar era, donde Ino le había ayudado a hacer el ramo y a mucho más. Donde le había apoyado y animado, donde se habían hecho imprescindibles la una para la otra. Donde le dijo que aun era el capullo de una hermosa flor que esperaba ver abrirse ante sus ojos.

Ino echó a andar y Sakura solo pudo seguirla.

Ambas se sentaron en el suelo y se quedaron un rato en silencio. Simplemente sentadas, juntas, con la suave brisa meciendo sus cabellos y algunas flores danzando en ésta. Arrancadas de sus respectivos tallos, dando a la imagen una esencia de ensueño, o al menos digna de un cuento.

—Ino, tienes que…

Pero Ino no la dejó continuar.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije hace muchos años aquí? Que eras un capullo aun por abrir. Pues sabes hace tiempo que dejaste de serlo, floreciste como un flor, una flor demasiado bonita. No es justo frente me das hasta un poco de envidia, pero solo un poco.

Sakura se rió mientras se tumbaba dejando su adolorida espalda —consecuencia de las largas jornadas en el hospital— descansar sobre el suelo lleno de flores.

—Tiene gracia que digas eso cuando he sido yo la que siempre te ha envidiado. Eras la chica más guapa, más confiada en sí misma, la mejor de la clase… tenías todo y lo sigues teniendo.

—Sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto —Ino copió a su amiga y se tumbó a su lado—, eres la mejor alumna de Tsunade la única que ha podido igualar su técnica ni siquiera Shizune-san pudo. Has luchado mano a mano con los héroes de la guerra y has conseguido tener a tu equipo a tu lado. Me has superado en casi todo frente, en belleza no; lo siento mucho.

Tras eso ambas se rieron mientras Sakura la empujaba de broma. Sin embargo la risa de la rubia sonaba vacía.

—¿A caso no eres tú la chica que ha sacado adelante a su equipo sola y ahora hará lo mismo con su clan? No estoy feliz de lo que has tenido que vivir pero aun con ello has seguido delante de forma admirable cerda. No te infravalores, no ahora. Esa no eres tú.

«Ni ahora ni nunca Ino, tú puedes con todo» Pensó Sakura. Ino era fuerte no solo como ninja, como persona. Era sensible pero fuerte, ambas en su justa medida pero en estos momentos la debilidad quería ganar a la entereza de su mejor amiga y eso era algo que ella no permitiría.

La Yamanaka se irguió ante esas palabras y se quedo sentada nuevamente mientras que esta vez Sakura era la que imitaba su movimiento. Luego acercó una mano al brillante pelo rubio de su amiga y lo acarició. La chica no pudo aguantar más y una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

—No es justo ¿sabes? Primero Asuma-sensei y ahora él. No puedo más, no puedo soportarlo. Ver cada día a mi madre completamente hundida. Ver el vacío en los ojos de Shikamaru por haber perdido a su padre y no poder animarlo porque me encuentro igual o peor. Ver a Chōji intentar animarnos y sentirse completamente dolido por nosotros. ¿Por qué siempre a mi equipo? ¿Por qué siempre a mí?

Ino cubrió su cara con sus manos mientras sollozaba, había explotado. Al fin dejaba correr todas las lágrimas que desde hacía rato quería dejar libres y mientras su rostro estaba oculto sintió el peso de su amiga que la abrazaba.

—No lo sé, te juro que no lo sé y que yo también maldigo todo lo que te ha pasado. No te mereces eso Ino, pero solo puedes seguir adelante como siempre has hecho. Superarte la muerte de Asuma-sensei y seguiste siendo la unión del equipo 10 y ahora debes prepararte para ser la líder del clan.

—No es justo, no quiero eso. Yo solo quiero que todo sea un sueño, una mentira, que él vuelva a poder abrazarme —La voz de Ino se rompía con cada sollozo de forma similar al corazón de Sakura al escuchar y ver así a su amiga.

Porque era Ino. Ino la siempre alegre Ino. La chica guapa, presumida, confiada, viva. Esa chica que era una amiga casi una hermana para ella, desmoronándose sin poder hacer nada más que darle un abrazo que a la vista estaba; nada conseguía.

—Lo sé, pero no queda otra que aceptarlo. Sé que es horrible y ojalá pudiera hacer algo pero no puedo, solo puedo darte ánimos. Tienes que dejar que pase el tiempo, nunca podrás olvidarle pero si aprenderás a seguir aunque él ya no esté. Eres fuerte Ino, lo sabes. Él lo sabía y estaría muy orgulloso de ti. De una hija que no dudó en la guerra aun cuando su muerte te destruyó por dentro, tú seguiste adelante siendo una increíble kunoichi. Puedes con esto y con todo lo que la vida se empeñe en arrebatarte.

Después de eso la chica rubia solo pudo dejarse abrazar mientras sollozaba en brazos de su amiga y ésta solo pudo acariciarle el pelo y decirle palabras de ánimo, palabras que en su propia mente sonaban muy vacías. No porque lo fueran; se las decía de corazón y cargadas de cariño. Pero parecían tan vacías puesto que era imposible que pudiera de verdad llegar a reconfortar a quien acaba de perder un padre.

Rato después Ino comenzó a quitarse las lágrimas de los ojos y pasarse las manos por las mejillas con el mismo objetivo. El dolor seguía ahí, y seguiría mucho tiempo, pero las palabras de Sakura cargadas de verdad le habían reconfortado un poco. Porque era cierto, ella era ahora la líder del clan, era un importante miembro del departamento de inteligencia. Era Ino Yamanaka y saldría adelante con la cabeza bien alta. Tardaría un poco pero lo haría, tenía demasiada gente querida y valiosa a su lado como para no hacerlo por ellos y por ella misma. Pero en especial por él, por su padre.

—Debo de estar horrible ahora mismo —Tras eso una risa escapó de sus labios, esta vez mucho más sincera, más viva, más Ino.

—No más que de costumbre cerda.

—Yo quería sacarte del hospital para pasar un buen rato juntas y que despejaras la mente y hacerlo yo también y al final mírame.

Y eso hizo la miró. La miró con las cejas un poco fruncidas ante lo dicho por su amiga pero con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

—Te hacía falta, es lo normal además yo me alegro que haya resultado así —Sakura empezó a arrancar una florecita del prado y a deshojarla.

—Bueno en parte es cierto, pero me siento mal de haberte sacado del trabajo para hacerte paño de lágrimas. Que mala amiga soy —dijo Ino negando con la cabeza.

«Será idiota» pensó la chica de cabello rosa.

—Mira quién habla de mal amiga, aun recuerdo cuando fui tan estúpida de decirte que seriamos rivales porque nos gustaba el mismo chico. Y por culpa de eso pasamos años en una estúpida pelea por ser la mejor, la más guapa, la que tenía el pelo más largo y brillante…

—Pues eso es cierto, echamos a perder un tiempo increíble por una tontería. No creo que ni Sasuke-kun ni nadie se merezca eso, romper una amistad como la nuestra…. Aunque la culpa fue nuestra, él nunca hizo nada.

Sakura solo asintió.

—Muy cierto. Ya no nos volveremos a pelear nunca ¿verdad?

Ino miró sorprendida a su amiga. Había sonado tan extraña esa duda, era algo obvio ya no tenían motivos sin embargo la entendió, pues ella misma había tenido esa duda, ese miedo. El volver a perderse la una a la otra.

—Bueno solo si vuelves a tener envidia de mi precioso pelo —Sakura fue a replicar pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo Ino continuó—. ¿Recuerdas cuándo nos comparábamos con flores? ¿Cuándo yo decía que dos flores muy bonitas no pueden estar juntas o se opacan la una a la otra? Creo que eso ya nos ha pasado y sinceramente no me disgusta.

—Ino… —Las palabras de su amiga estaban emocionando a Sakura, pocas veces Ino era tan sincera respecto al cariño que le tenía. Se podía decir que el cariño de Ino por ella era como el sol, algo que está siempre presente y que no necesitas nombrar pero que está ahí. Además de que no era secreto ninguno que ambas adoraban molestarse e incluso insultarse de broma. En su amistad había más sarcasmo que cursilerías.

—Ahora te has convertido en una flor tan hermosa que puedes opacarme a mí y a quien quieras, pero no me molesta. Estoy orgullosa de ti. Orgullosa de tener una amiga que no solo es una chica guapa, sino fuerte e inquebrantable.

Sakura no aguantó más y se echó encima de Ino mientras ésta sin esperárselo se caía hacia atrás y finalmente ambas acabaron rodando por el suelo riéndose como hacía tiempo no reían. Quizás como desde que tras los exámenes de chunin al reconciliarse habían reído. Quizás como desde que eran pequeñas e Ino la salvó de la soledad y la inseguridad, había reído hasta sentir dolor en la barriga.

Pasaron un gran rato así, tanto como pudieron hasta que del hospital empezaron a reclamar a Sakura e Ino sopesó seriamente si seducir o no a alguien con tal de poder robar a Sakura más tiempo. Pero ambas sabían que ya había sido suficiente, que ahora ya no había secretos, que Ino seguiría triste pero teniendo siempre a Sakura ahí para ella.

Cuando ya estaban en la puerta del hospital Sakura se giró para despedir a su amiga.

—Ino, no sé si finalmente habré florecido como una flor tan bonita como la que tú dices pero aunque así fuera, tú siempre serías la más hermosa porque hay bellezas que son más importantes que la belleza exterior.

Y aunque no lo dijera Ino sabía a que se refería. A la belleza interior que Ino tenía. Esa belleza que mostraba, ya que pese a estar destrozada quería animar y despejar a Sakura de su trabajo; ya que necesitando que la animaran solo pretendía animar a Shikamaru que estaba pasando lo mismo que ella. Esa belleza que mostraba al ser generosa y mirar antes por los demás que por sí misma en vez de expresar claramente su dolor.

—Lo que tú digas, pero yo también seré la más guapa físicamente, no lo olvides frente de marquesina.

—¡Pero serás engreída, cerda!

Tras eso Ino echó a correr antes de que Sakura pudiera acercarse más de lo que ya lo había hecho con el ceño fruncido y aura amenazante.

—Sakura, mañana te robaré otra vez para ir a comer al Ichiraku y esta vez por favor dale de comer a Naruto. No creo que pueda soportar otra vez la imagen de Sai y Shikamaru alimentándolo.

Sakura se rió mientras se giraba para entrar al hospital.

—Bueno quizás entonces si tengas que seducir a alguien y lo del ramen… no te prometo nada. Pero controla los celos, que solo es Naruto.

Esta vez fue Ino la que quiso replicar pero Sakura ya estaba entrando y finalmente lo dejó pasar. Al día siguiente comería de nuevo con su amiga, y quizás al siguiente también. Ahora simplemente iría al cementerio, necesitaba hablar con su padre y decirle, y asegurarle que saldría adelante, que lo conseguiría, que necesitaría tiempo. Quizás luego podría ir con Chōji y Shikamaru a comer carne a la barbacoa, aunque eso después le costara una dieta extra.

Pero a veces hay sacrificios que merecen la pena, y de igual forma que su padre había sacrificado su vida por la victoria del mundo ninja; ella sacrificaría su figura, su tiempo y lo que fuera necesario en volver a ser feliz y animar a sus amigos.

Porque no estaba sola, porque pese a todo, dos flores hermosas brillan más que una. Sin opacarse, simplemente complementándose. Cubriendo cada una las debilidades de la otra.

_**The end.**_

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bueno pues aquí está, espero que te guste yo me he esforzado en cumplir tu petición y hacer una buena historia que aunque sea te saque una sonrisa.


End file.
